


Gift

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Sensory Deprivation, Toys, Trans Jeremy Heere, Vaginal Sex, degrading, non-consensual creampie, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Michael finds a gift all wrapped up for him





	Gift

I’m floating. I have no idea how long I’ve been laying here, hands and ankles tied tightly behind me and my ass aching around the plug inside me. The squip left me here like this, a soft blindfold covering my eyes and large noise cancelling headphones blocking out any sound around me. I feel so vulnerable, so bare. I don’t remember if I’m facing the door, or if it’s locked. I can barely hear my own heartbeat in my ears, spiking when something touches me. I jerk my whole body, but it’s not like I can get far when I’m hogtied like this. The fingers on my skin are too warm to be my squip, dragging along my flesh and squeezing my tits. 

Lips brush against my skin, taking a taste and running across one of my nipples. They’ve never been the most sensitive, not responding to the warm saliva spread onto them by the flat of a tongue. They bite me, finally getting my body to twist and react. That’s all they wanted, moving on once they’ve gotten it. One side of my headphones is lifted, blasting the sound of the room into my ear all at once. I almost miss him speaking. 

“Hey Jeremy.” he snaps the earpiece back onto me but I recognised Michael’s voice like my own. Is it really him? He finds the toy in my ass, pressing it further inside of me and wiggling the now warm metal. From there his fingers are led up, dragging across my soaked cunt and pushing my folds apart easily as he goes. 

Michael finds my clit, rubbing his fingertip against it before winding back to flick it harshly; making me flinch. He rolls his fingers over it again, grinding hard against the nerves. My hips twitch and I’m barely able to keep myself from pushing against him, fingers pinching my clit and holding it in place for the rest of his abuse. I twist, shoving against him once as I tilt over the edge and come. I’ve been here for so long, I couldn’t hold it back. My headphones are moved again, this time left askew so I can hear from one ear. 

“Who would’ve guessed you’re such a slut Jeremy. Such a whore, coming for whoever comes through the door.” his fingers dip into my cunt, pulling out again for Michael to loudly lick his fingers; making sure I can hear. “Do you know what whores are for Jeremy?” I hear shuffling, and the catch of a zipper. “For fucking. You’re just a tight little fucktoy.” the head of Michael’s cock slides over my pussy, pushing in with a thrust of his hips and forcing me to take it all. “And you’re so tight..” he groans, wasting no time to fuck into me. “Too tight for a whore.” The bed moves around me, my helpless body jerking along with Michael’s hips pounding into mine. One of his hands grabs my waist, pulling me against him to rock my body along with the rhythm. 

“I’m recording, Jeremy, isn’t that great? Think of who I could show. I could show everyone that you’re a whore.” my blindfold soaks up my tears, my shoulders rolling with my muffled sobs. “You’re still so fucking wet for me Jeremy, do you like this?” his other hand drops to my hip, pulling me further against him to hammer into me; twisting to hit my most sensitive spot over and over. I can’t restrain myself, twisting up against him and thrusting weakly with him. His cock is filling up all the space I have in my pussy, rubbing against all my walls and stretching me further with every thrust. It burns, even with my own cum as lube for him. 

“Are you really that much of a slut Jeremy? Pushing against me, begging for more while I rape you? Do you like being used that much?” Michael touches my clit, making my hips buck up against him and my back arch. I’m still sensitive from coming once already, every rub like lightning against my nerves. He pinches and squeezes, grinding along with the smack of his hips into me. I can’t take it, my muscles spasming around his dick when I cum with a muffled groan. But that’s not the end of it, his teasing going on. 

“Cum for me Jeremy, come for me again, and again, and again. Cum for me while I use your cunt like the slut you are.” he goes on, calling me foul names until I come for him again; a moan making it through past my sobs. My blindfold is soaked through, some tears now rolling down my cheeks. 

He pinches my clit one last time, my pussy clamping and pulling Michael further in while I burst; squirting around his cock. I feel some on my stomach, splattering down on myself. Now every touch to my clit hurts, Michael’s fingers burning against my nerves as he continues to abuse me. He brings his cokc down on me hard, releasing my clit to grab my hips. 

“Are you ready Jeremy?” his voice is strained now, breathy and forced while he holds himself back. I’m almost relieved, begging for this to be over, but then I remember where he is. He wouldn’t… he knows that I’m not.. Michael buries himself inside me, cock twitching once before flooding me. He sprays inside me twice, then a third time; cum filling me up and stretching my cunt out to make room for it all. And he fucks it into me, picking up my waist and milking every drop into me before he pulls out. But he doesn’t put me down, spinning my body carefully and backing me up against my headboard. I can feel his jizz sloshing inside me, never spilling out. It’s so warm it burns, my body aching to get rid of it. 

Michael leaves me like that, clothes shuffling as he pulls his pants back on and ruffles through his pockets. The sound of paper rubbing against itself confuses me, until a bill is thrown onto me; sticking to my own cum. 

“There. You’re a pretty little hole to fuck. Maybe I’ll try you out again.” and he moves to leave, footsteps reaching across the room before turning to come back. “I almost forgot.” he moves my headphones back into place, plunging me back into silence.


End file.
